


The Machinist - Logan’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 1, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Over-Sensitivity, Solo, fleshlight, logan's week, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Logan obtains/creates a fucking machine, mostly because he can and because he’s curious, although a little shy to actually try it out. But he does try fucking himself with it and cannot contain all of his moans.





	The Machinist - Logan’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

Logan smiled as he lifted the welding mask and turned off the blow torch. It was done.

Finally, his internal struggle of his most base desires would be won. No longer would countless hours be spent wanting to be bent over and fucked until he couldn’t form words. He would be able to schedule this time now. A thrill shot through him with all the freed up mental capacity he would be able to meet deadlines faster. His biggest kink was possible now

“Self dominance.” Logan whispered touching the seat of the mechanical wonder. Everything about this made his heart skip and cock twitch.

Double and triple checking the wires, connectors and locking pins. He didn’t want to leave anything up to chance since his body was the glorious test subject. Logan beamed as he ran a virtual test of the programming, holding the most critical part of the machine: The Edge Sensor Ring.

Expending his fingers the programming stopped on a dime. Logan turned on the audio and video equipment he had set up years again in his lab so he could play back and figure out to tweak and improve each experiment. But this was going to be his best experiment yet.

Logan’s hands shook with anticipation as he brought the lubed fleshlight into the correct measured height in front of the machine’s seat. Turning his attention to the perfectly designed silicone cock that was attached to the rotating thrusting rod, Logan stroked his new lover with awe.

Placing his folded clothes across his desk after stripping down. Then Logan lubed his fingers, stretching himself open all the while leaning against his machine for support. Cleaning his hands and picking up the custom remote. Logan moved the monitor into a decent viewing angle. Taking a few deep breaths, Logan swung his leg over his very own fucking machine.

In the beginning subtle adjustments needed to be made to suction strength, stroking depth and a measure to breath and not nut across the machine before he even began. Logan was living his best scientific fantasy.

Picking up speed and rhythm now, Logan panted as he circled his hips on the silicone cock that was thrusting up into his ass. The mechanical sounds that clicked with programmed precision made his cock harder if that was possible. His cock leaked with pleasure inside the vibrating fleshlight with oscillating pressure that mimicked the world’s best blowjob. Logan could have cried but his body was giving all the signs his orgasm was building.

Remarkably this one was more intense than the last one. His heart was pounding in his chest. Sweat rolling down his back. Balls drawing up close to his body as his cock thrummed inside the toy.

“Yes! Yes ! Fuck yes please!” Logan growls as his fingers grip white knuckled onto his thighs.

Then everything shut down. The fleshlight lost all pressure leaving Logan’s cock jumping against nothing. The mechanically driven cock reset right outside of Logan’s body. The monitor reporting that the cock ring sensor had reached maxed set parameters. Program would resume once the sensored cock ring decreased back to original stats.

A whimper left Logan’s chest as the machine did what Logan could never get himself to do. Act with rational thought when it came to his darkest desires. The wired cock ring was snapped in position around Logan’s balls and it would trigger the “edge line” in the code.

Logan had meant well but could never trust himself when trying to hold back. He could never get himself past the fourth or fifth time, but this time would be difference. Science would teach him control. Scientific dominance then self dominance. The hypothesis had made Logan keen when he first thought of this machine.

The code on the monitor turned green as the cock pushed back into Logan. This time deeper and faster, but the glide wasn’t as easy. Logan pressed the “cum release” button. The invading cock spurted deep inside Logan’s body. Making long strokes the fake semen leaked out of his body. Hearing a small amount dripping into the floor, made Logan fantasize his first robotic lover had just finished using his ass and another robot was replacing the other as the cock drove back inside.

The fleshlight inflated a round Logan’s leaking cock once again. Encased in a warm soft pressure starting at his base and working towards the tip. The clear gel lining and casing let Logan see his own cock being massaged and worked into the toy. Through closed lips groans started to roll out of Logan. It was too much again so soon as Logan opened his mouth letting out all his was feeling.

Rocking his hips in tiny short bursts, the machine’s cock stroked against his prostate making Logan pant and moan even louder. Reaching down in lustful desperation, he carefully and gently worked his balls back down, trying to trick the sensor into thinking he wasn’t a thousand times ready to shoot his load into the sucking hole he was working his cock into.

Sharp alarms sounded and the code on the monitor read: ‘Tamper Detected. Tilt Protocol Beginning’. The seat below Logan shifted down forcing him to stand on shaky legs. The cock, that the still buried deep in Logan’s ass shifted back, bringing his hips out. A swooshing sound was Logan’s only warning before the paddle connected with his ass. Logan whimpered and cried out as the corporal punishment continued. He was such a bad slut trying to get off while his machine was servicing him so nicely. He deserved this. All the delicious pain. Clenching his ass cheeks together savoring the burn of his overwhelmed nerves. Logan didn’t need to watch the video footage to know his ass was turning a bright red. Once the ten spanks were delivered the machine shifted back into fucking position.

Running his hands over his sensitive nipples as Logan hugged himself as the machine went into the sixth round. Logan had never made it this far by himself. Always ruining his release during a pause or cheating. Squeezing his ass tight around the thrusting cock made the metallic rod whine with the strain to keep fucking up into his body. Logan relaxed as he pushed the button again as the toy started releasing it’s load deep into his ass. it kept spilling as it pulled out spraying warm fake semen against Logan’s bright red ass.

Logan didn’t know how much more he could take as he watched the little pool of precum pool inside the fleshlight. His throat felt raw with his screaming ‘Yes, Please’ over and over again. Logan needed this so fucking badly. Slick silicone on skin sounds filled the testing chamber to accompany Logan’s groans of pleasure as he could see red lettering light up the monitor. The machine was going to stop. Stop all the sensations and pleasure. Logan roared with frustration as his emotions overwhelmed him. His hand was reaching down before he could stop himself. The fingers gripped the tab on the cock ring edge sensor and sighed with relief as the sensor popped off and fell to the floor. Logan came with a silent scream, filling the toy before him.

Green lettering lit up the monitor as the machine kicked over into the seventh cycle. It was fucking Logan so hard, he had to hold onto the support bars he was sitting on to stay in position. Taking off the sensor was dangerous but moving to much would cause harm to himself or worse his beautiful machine. The fleshlight applied pressure rolled to the underside of Logan’s cock, he was spilling again within seconds. The unforgiving toy took everything Logan had to offer, only turning a milky color was the only difference it showed.

“Yes, please, fuck me like the whore I am. Keep going. Never stop.” Logan babbled as the cock spurted more fake release with every click of the remote. Filling and preparing him for more in the same go.

Logan rode out his next release, but soon he was coming again. The orgasms were blending together as Logan pawed at the fleshlight, unsure if he was trying to get it off of himself or get himself off again. His semen was spilling out the toy and running down his thighs within minutes. The machine never rested. It kept going. Sucking and fucking Logan until he sounded like the animal he knew himself to be. The cock thrusted against Logan’s prostate again, causing Logan’s cock to jump and his nerves to light up like fire. Whimpering he hit the kill-switch with shaking fingers. The toy deflated and the cock reacted back fully.

With Logan’s final orgasm his cock jumped in mock release as no semen spurted out the tip. The machine had squeezed out every drop of semen in his body. Coming dry made Logan realize his animal nature won today but he couldn’t wait to try and conquer it again.


End file.
